I Know You Want Me
by fangirlxfantasies
Summary: What happens when two of the WWE's most arrogant men get involved with each other? Only pure perfection, of course.


**A/n from Jessica: Ok so this little piece o' smut hear kinda got spun off while I was writing ANOTHER piece of smut…which I guess I'll get to in a bit.**

**So yeah: here's a fic, kinda goes with my little 'everyone's a whore' idea I had in that last story. I guess you could think of it as a prequel if you'd like.**

**Disclaimer: I own no one.**

**Warning: Man sex…that's about it.**

…

Randy smirked at his reflection in the mirror, lifting his eyebrows as he took in his appearance. Now he would be the first one to deny he was vain by any means, but when standing at the mirror like this, eyes moving up and down his flawless body, looking the picture of excellence…well even _he_ could see where people got it from.

Randy continued admiring his physique, oblivious to the world as he watched himself hungrily, eyes setting on each flawless detail. Perhaps some would look down on the blatant conceit, would be turned off by Randy's arrogance, by his tendencies to act like a present-day Narcissus. But in Randy's opinion, how would anyone have the will to scold him when they were too busy being sucked in by his God-like sex appeal.

Stepping back and regretfully tearing his eyes away from himself, he adjusted his trunks, readying himself for his match.

Tonight was when he began his Road to Wrestlemania, and he was sure that by the end of the night he'd return to his place in the center of the spotlight. He may have had to get bumped to mid-card for Legacy's blow off last year, but this year he was going to be in the main event, he could feel it.

He quickly applied the obligatory baby oil, being sure to cover each piece of skin, making sure he looked nothing less then immaculate.

Rolling his neck, he returned his eyes to his reflection, scrutinizing each detail, searching for a flaw in his appearance. He shook his head as moved to look at a different angle, smirking arrogantly when he found none; still perfection.

Randy was knocked out of his reverie as he was pushed roughly to the side, reaching for the edge of the mirror to steady himself.

"Out of the way Orton, some of us need to use the mirror too."

Randy breathed slowly, trying to control the anger he knew would surface, recognizing the familiar tone.

"Pshh…what? Like you're the only one who needs to be reminded of how incredibly _perfect_ they look."

Randy turned around, eyes met with the sight of Mizanin, smirk plastered on his smug face as he teased the spikes in his hair.

"Mizanin…" Randy growled, steely blue eyes narrowing in irritation.

"I told you Randy baby, call me Mike. You'd think that after feuding for two months we'd move on to a first name basis." Mike continued to stand in front of the mirror, unaware of Randy's annoyance at his hastiness to see his own reflection.

Randy closed his eyes in irritation, shaking his head at the arrogance of the younger man.

"I swear," Mike sighed, practically swooning at his own beauty, "sometimes I think I could stare at myself for hours and enjoy every second of it."

Randy raised an eyebrow, annoyance fading a bit as his interest was piqued, "Is that right?"

Mike looked up to Randy, smirking. "Vanity _is_ my favorite sin." He chuckled to himself before turning his attention back to the mirror, "well next to lust."

Randy smirked, amused, stepping towards Mike as he nudged him over, "at least that's one thing we can agree on."

Mike's mouth turned down into a pout, "hey now, no hogging the mirror Randy; sharing is caring."

Randy scoffed, moving to apply his wrist tape as he eyed Mike in the mirror, "does it look like I care about caring?"

Mike looked back, trailing his eyes up and down Randy's reflection, "no, not really."

"Glad we got that settled," Randy said, moving to add a few last touch-ups to his attire before his and Mike's match.

"So…" Mike trailed off, mask of overconfidence slipping in place as he moved closer to Randy. "You thought about my offer yet?"

Randy cocked an eyebrow, shocked at Mike's blatant come on, "a bit."

Mike rolled his eyes, moving to sit on the bench behind them, "come on Randy, you read my text. Make up your mind."

"Mike, I could have anyone—I could have _everyone_ in my bed if I wanted. Why should I feel so honored to have you?"

Mike looked up at Randy, leaning back against the wall, eyelids lowered in lust, "maybe because I'm the best you would ever have."

Randy backed up a bit as Mike suddenly rose to his feet, stalking Randy like a predator would its prey. "Maybe it's because you and I have more in common than you think."

Randy's backed hit the mirror, Mike having backed him into a corner, "Maybe it's just because…I'm hot," Mike leaned closer to Randy, getting in his personal space, "and _you're_ hot."

Mike licked his lips as he pushed closer, their chests touching, whispering, "what do you say Randy?"

Randy swallowed, his throat suddenly dry, "I say—"

Mike silenced him, leaning up to press his lips against Randy's, twisting his arm behind Randy's back, fingering the shorn hair.

Randy shook off the initial shock at Mike's forwardness, responding to the kiss as he snaked his tongue between Mike's lips, mapping the inside of his mouth.

Mike groaned, flipping the two so he was now pinned against the cold surface of the mirror.

Randy closed his eyes in bliss, moaning, as Mike moved his arm down from Randy's neck to grope at the bulge that had been incessantly poking at his thigh.

Mike bit his lip, pulling back to give more attention to Randy's blatant hard on.

"Mmm…like that Randy? Feel good?"

Randy grunted something unintelligibly, bracing his hand against the mirror as his knees nearly buckled.

"Come on, baby. Tell me. I could do a whole lot more than this later," Mike leaned to whisper in Randy's ear, sending goose bumps across his flesh, "that is if you let me."

Mike quickly pulled himself away as a flustered looking stage hand came busting through the door, "you guys are on in five minutes; Mike they're about to play your music."

Mike nodded, eyes turning back to Randy as he picked up his sparkling title, "that's my cue. I guess we'll have to pick this conversation later."

Flashing a smug smile over his shoulder as he marched out of the locker room, yelling down the hallway for Riley, Mike inwardly smiled. Winding up the Viper was the easy part, now he just had to wait for the results.

…

Mike stood in the ring, every bit the Miz, waiting a bit impatiently for his number one contender to make his appearance. The opening lyrics of 'voices' hit, each person in the arena jumping to their feet, screaming in excitement for their favorite superstar.

Randy made his way through the back, fists clenched and face showing obvious rage. To anyone else, he might have just been playing the character; mad at the Miz for his cowardly attacks and underhanded techniques of keeping his belt.

Mike smiled to himself, ignoring the crowd and Riley hopping around, calling him the best.

No one else may have been able to see it, but he knew _exactly_ why Randy Orton was mad.

…

Mike sighed as he made his way to his rental, his championship weighing down his bags. He hadn't been able to find Randy after the match; his bags were no where to be found and no one could say if they'd seen him.

He was sure that Randy would come find him though. If there was one thing he could count on, it was Randy paying him back for the case of blue balls earlier; with Randy if you didn't plan on finishing something you didn't start it.

He placed his bags in the trunk, unlocking the doors as he climbed in the front seat.

"Looking for me?"

Mike jumped, turning wildly to see Randy lounging in the back seat, jeans zipped open.

"…Randy. Mother fucker, you scared me." Mike put a hand on his chest to still his heart that was practically about to explode. "Christ."

"I think we have some unfinished business Mike."

Mike glanced in the rear view mirror, biting his lip as Randy removed his dick from its confines, slowly jacking himself.

"…Well did you make up your mind yet?"

Randy groaned, flicking his wrist as he reached the tip. "Well you kinda forced my hand didn't you? I mean, someone's gotta take care of this Mike."

Mike ran his tongue across his lips, his mouth insanely dry, "R-right now?"

Randy raised his eyebrow, "right now."

Mike unbuckled his seatbelt, knowing that the more he hesitated the worse he'd get it.

He climbed into the back, Randy instantly grabbing his waist and forcing his tongue down his throat. They grabbed at each other's clothes, trying to move faster as the heat between them became nearly unbearable.

Soon Mike was completely naked, Randy's jeans pulled down just enough to let his throbbing cock out.

Mike's eyes widened, hoping that he hadn't bitten off more than he could chew.

"Get on," Randy groaned, gesturing to his dick. "Come on Mike, ride my dick like I know you can."

Mike whimpered, leaning forward and kissing Randy, reaching behind him to finger himself, stretching himself for Randy's thick nine inches.

Once he knew he was as prepped as he was ever going to be, Mike threw his leg over Randy's thighs, straddling him, and slowly—almost _unbearably_ slowly—sank down onto Randy's member.

Mike groaned as Randy filled him fully, the deep burn he usually tried to avoid feeling amazing.

"So good…fuck Randy, so good."

Randy tightened his grip on Mike's waist, slowly thrusting up into him as soon as Mike was comfortable.

Mike closed his eyes in bliss, moaning and crying Randy's name as each move of his hips brushed that spot deep in him. He braced his hands on Randy's shoulders, enthusiastically meeting each of Randy's thrusts as sweat built up on his torso, slicking their chests as they moved together.

"Fuck Miz…I'm gonna fuckin cum. You want that?" Randy said, his thrusts becoming more harsh and erratic. "Want me to fuckin come inside you?"

"God, YES!" Mike cried as Randy stabbed his prostate viciously, pushing closer and closer to the edge of his restraint. "Randy! Please, Randy touch me. Make me come."

Randy growled, moving his hand from Mike's waist to wrap around his dick, pumping it in time with his thrusts. "Come Mike, do it now."

Mike yelled loudly, throwing his head back as he came hard, spraying across Randy's heaving abs. He slumped against Randy, lying still as Randy rode out his own orgasm, thrusting up into Mike's spent body with vigor.

Mike felt the warmth coat his insides, vaguely aware that Randy pulled out and sat him on the seat next to him.

Smirking to himself, Randy zipped his jeans up, wiping the remainder of Mike's cum off of his chest. "Come on Mike, I know I was amazing but I wanna get some sleep."

Mike sat up, looking around as Randy threw his clothes in his lap. "Um…about that?"

Randy narrowed his eyes at the nervous look on Mike's face, "what?"

"Well, you kinda scared the shit outta me earlier, and I _may_ have thrown the keys out the window in my state of shock."

Randy rolled his eyes, glancing in the front seat to the driver's side window, indeed rolled down.

"God dammit. Well get your clothes on Mizanin, you're gonna help me."

…

**A/n from Jessica: You know I really like this one. Miz being a whore in a story is almost second nature for me now. :P btw- I in no way know what's gonna happen In the rumble, but if you noticed I threw in a line that gives my personal pick for Miz and Randy's match.**

**(If you can't find it, check the profile picture; who do you think I want to win suckas?) lol**

**Hope you enjoyed and as always Review! **


End file.
